The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a paper delivery section for delivering paper, as turned over, to a photoreceptor, a portion of the paper delivery section being formed as a unit which can be integrally pulled out from the body of the apparatus.
As electrophotographic copying machines, printers, facsimiles and the like, there are known image forming apparatus having a paper delivery section for guiding, to a photoreceptor, paper fed from a paper feed section such as a paper feed cassette disposed at the bottom of the apparatus, the paper being guided as turned over above the paper feed cassette. To facilitate a jam processing in such apparatus, a portion of the paper delivery section is formed as a unit which can be integrally pulled out from the apparatus body.
In the image forming apparatus having the arrangement above-mentioned, a pair of arcuate reversing guides are disposed between the photoreceptor and the resist rollers for guiding paper fed from the paper feed section to a space between the photoreceptor drum and the transferring corona discharger. To readily separate the paper from the photoreceptor by its own weight, the transferring corona discharger is disposed opposite to the lowermost portion of the photoreceptor. On the other hand, the tips of the reversing guides are disposed in the vicinity of the photoreceptor as standing close by the transferring corona discharger, such that the paper follows the photoreceptor securely and sufficiently.
According to the image forming apparatus having the arrangement above-mentioned, the tips of the reversing guides are located at positions higher than the lowermost portion of the photoreceptor. Accordingly, if it is intended to horizontally move the inner reversing guide to provide an open space between the reversing guides, the inner reversing guide comes in collision with the lower surface of the photoreceptor. Thus, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the inner reversing guide cannot be moved (pulled). Accordingly, the reversing guides cannot be released. This disadvantageously makes the jam processing difficult.